Memories of Indians and Thanksgiving
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: The Vampire Diaries characters celebrate Thanksgiving in their own special way. This is series of drabbles that show this. If you can think up more prompt for me to put here just PM or review the story. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Damon and Stefan could remember the very first Thanksgiving ever celebrated in America. They were newborn vampires and new to the country as well. As soon as they stepped off the ship they went their seperate ways from their fellow settlers. Although the Indians knew something was up. That very November day that we celebrate giving thanks the Salvatore brothers celebrated people being stupid and trusting. And some very good tasting Indains and settlers for dinner.


	2. Feather

Vicki was sitting outside on her front steps one Thanksgiving day. She was tired of hearing how she was such a problem child. How great her brother Matt was. She just needed at least a minute alone or with someone who didn't think Matt was the greatest thing Godd ever made. So she went and sat on her front steps. That was her favorite place go sit and think. When she went out she saw Jeremy Gilbert out walking. She waved at him. He looked like he needed someone to talk to.

"Hey," said Jeremy. "Why aren't you inside with your family?"

"I could ask you the same thing," said Vicki. "Why aren't you with Elena and your aunt?"

"I just wanted to give you something. Here. It fell outside my window today and it made me think of you."

He gave her a beautiful turkey feather. They didn't have turkeys in this area at this time of year except for when they were migrating.

"Thanks Jeremy," said Vicki. "You just made my Thanksgiving."


	3. Autumn

Autumn was Elena's favorite time of the year. What with the leaves falling off the trees. All the holidays that are celebrated in the Autumn. Like Halloween and Thanksgiving. The whole life and death of trees and other things. When she was little she used to love the Autumn because it meant that she would be able to play in the leaves that were piled up in her aunts yard. Now Autumn just reminded her of Stefan. Death and life personified together in one thing. That was why the Autumn was Elena's favorite time of the year.


	4. Turkey

Caroline smiled as she caught the succulent scent coming from her friend Elena's aunts house. It was a most wonderful scent. A most blended scent. It was the Thanksgiving dinner. She could smell the stuffing, the cranberries, sweet potatoes, breads, pies and most of the turkey. The turkey was Caroline's favorite part of Thanksgiving though she would never admit it to anyone.

"Hey Caroline," said Elena's aunt. "Come in. We're just about to eat."

"Thanks," said Caroline. She took a seat next Elena right in front of the turkey. This Thanksgiving she didn't mind people knowing how much she liked turkey.


	5. Harvest Moon

"We need to hurry up," said Bonnie's sister Melissa.

"I know," said Bonnie.

They were doing a spell that their grandmother had taught them to do. Bonnie and her sister Melissa were witches.

"We need to put the ingredients in a circle and chant the incantation."

They did as Melissa had said and put the ingredients in a circle. They had to hurry fast there was almost two seconds to the Havest Moon. When the circle was complete the chanted the words their grandmother had taught them. This year their family was going to win first place in the apple pie contest on Thanksgiving.


	6. Feast

Elena's aunt was busy for weeks ahead of Thanksgiving. She started the night before. She baked the pie crusts. She made the stuffing and put it in the fridge. She made the sweet potatoes. She made the cranberries and set them to chill. She made the green bean casserole. Then she went to bed. The next morning she put the turkey in and cooked. After that she put everything else in the oven to warm up. She made the cherry and pumpkin pies. Then she set the table and put the food out. This was going to be some feast this year.


	7. Giving Thanks

"Now that we're all here," said Elena's aunt, " we can begin. Why don't we start by saying what we are all thankful for? I'll start. I'm thankful that all our friends and family are here to celebrate. Elena your next?"

"I'm thankful for my health," said Elena. "And that we could all be here tonight. I'm also thankful for Stefan my wonderful boyfriend and all my family and friends."

Caroline thought for a while. "I'm thankful for my popularity," she began. "All my true friends that are here with me sitting around this table. And this wonderful turkey dinner that Elena's aunt made us all."

They went around the table each one say what he or she was thankful for. Even Damon participated in this. Which if you know Damon you know that boy doesn't like to do what he is told.

"Well everyone," said Elena's aunt, "dig in. And happy thanksgiving."


End file.
